Way Weirder
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Directly after the end credits scene, MJ witnesses the Iron family circling the wagons. It is... more than she expected to see that day.


Directly after the end credits scene, MJ witnesses the Iron family circling the wagons. It is... more than she expected to see that day.

* * *

**Way Weirder  
**

There was only one thing to do after that message aired. Peter headed straight for Stark Tower with MJ clinging to his side. She screamed less on this trip - probably getting use to flying through the air. Or just panicked, like him.

"Already working on it." Pepper Potts greeted him with a finger in the air when he landed on the balcony.

MJ raised a brow at the side hug she gave Peter. Her other eyebrow joined it when Morgan shot out to jump into Peter's arms. She buried her head in Peter's chest, "Mama will fix it Pete don't worry."

"Thanks, Morgan," Peter pressed his face against the top of her head. MJ looked away from the private moment to take in one of the inner sanctum's of Pepper Potts (and the Avengers, but they were less cool).

Once she and Peter had walked through the balcony inside, glass had shifted to separate the inner room from the outside. One in place as a wall, the glass darkened. MJ could still see out, but she had a feeling the outside world could see only a black wall.

Pepper gave a heavy sigh and three sets of young ideas turned towards her. "Happy's on his way, he's bringing May. They'll grab your things. The two of you will be staying with us for a while." Her eyes shifted from Peter to MJ, "I expect we'll need to put you under some sort of protection too, your photos already hit the web."

"What about Ned?" Peter asked, chin resting atop Morgan's head. Pepper smiled and raised her PDA to tap out a few things.

"You designed a contingency before the Snap." Pepper tapped another button. Photographs and video started appearing midair around them. "I've edited as necessary, but other then the addition of Ms. Jones here, I don't believe we've left anyone out of the loop."

Peter started touching the videos, the photos, even the holographic lists. MJ shifted into a corner. He and Morgan were suddenly both typing on a holographic keyboard together, muttering to themselves. Another picture came up, this time with a sound track beside it.

The ringing was slightly obnoxious. And unnecessary. It was a holographic phone, with voice tracking. Obviously, they'd know when the person answered without the annoying sound.

"So you're a murderer?" A face appeared on the wall of windows now. The holograms all blinked out. It was young man, older than her or Peter, but with dark circles and an MIT hat over his floppy brown hair.

"Harley!" Morgan and Peter whined in sync and the man began to laugh. Peter huffed, "It's not funny!"

Harley shrugged, "The idea that a power puff full of fluff could do any of the shit on that video is laughable."

"That's mama's word! It's copyrighted!" Morgan's finger shot out to accuse Harley and the man instantly held his chest as if shot. A dramatic rendering of Hamlet followed that had Peter's lips quirking up.

MJ approved. Peter's shoulders even looked less tense.

"So..." Pepper stepped beside MJ, eyes on the three kids now arguing about the ability to copyright a single word. Her fingers continued to fly over her phone's screen. "You're MJ."

"Yeah," MJ nodded, pressed her lips together in an attempt at a smile. Pepper's lips quirked.

She nodded towards the bickering trio, "We've heard a lot about you. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

MJ nodded, swallowed. Pepper Potts had just apologized to her. Dating Peter was way weirder than expected, and she'd expected it to be pretty weird.

"Will it be okay with your parents if you stay here tonight?" Pepper continued, eyes shifting to her phone briefly as she typed out a message. "The media's already gathering downstairs and I doubt they're in the mood to honor personal property laws right now."

"They won't notice," MJ shrugged. Pepper's typing stop and her eyes raised up to look at her. "I'll text my brother." She did, and then she shut her phone off because there were already over two dozen messages blinking at her.

When Pepper left to take a more hands-on approach with damage control MJ was descended upon by the new and improved Tony Stark, a.k.a. Morgan Stark.

"Peter says you're smart." Morgan looked up at MJ with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Were she more than two feet tall, it would have been intimidating.

"Occasionally, he's right about something I suppose."

Morgan's face split into a grin and she giggled before running back to Peter, "I like her!" Peter blushed profusely as Morgan began to ask him probing question about their relationship.

"Morgan~" Harley laughed as he sang her name, "He only JUST got her to go out with him. Don't plan the wedding."

Peter was now hiding his face in his palm, sneaking peaks at MJ through his fingers. She kept her face neutral even as Morgan began to complain.

"Rhodey's here." Harley said, eyes looking at someone over his camera. He looked back at Peter, smile bright, "ETA 20 minutes. No panicking." Peter nodded and Harley's face was replaced with darkened windows once more.

"Sorry about all this," Peter looked at his feet as he apologized. He rubbed a hand behind his head.

MJ shrugged, "Honestly, I'm a little more concerned you didn't mentioned Tony Stark adopted you." Peter's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "You always did have a middle child vibe to you though, so it fits."

Peter's mouth continued to open and close without words coming out. Finally, he croaked, "What?" MJ just looked pointedly at Morgan, who was now wearing his Spiderman mask and conversing with Karen about his suit upgrades.

"Well, it looks like we're going to roll out the Iron Lad reveal tonight as well," Pepper walked back into the room. Happy and May walked in behind her. She looked up at the ceiling, "Friday, could you coordinate with Karen for all of the footage from Peter's trip?"

MJ leaned in next to Peter's ear, "ALL the footage?" His ears went as red as his suit as Friday affirmed the request and video files started downloading to the windows again.

"Ew!" Morgan's whine drew all eyes to her as she pointed at one of the video covers. "Mama! Peter and MJ are kissing!"

MJ's cheeks were red now too. Parker was contagious!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
